A Sasunaru Halloween
by Minx Elf
Summary: One-shot crack fic. Naruto was bored one day and went into the library of forbidden jutsus and took one. When he messes up the jutsu the whole village is turned into monsters, and Sasuke becomes a vampire! Sorry ahead of time if you don't like it, I made this in 4 hours with the goal of sasunaru in mind even though it only comes into play near the end.


**So I was bored and was like, you know what? I'm going to write a Sasunaru Halloween fic! So just doing this as a one-shot crack fic, this is my cure to boredom before I have to get in my costume tonight.**

 _Cool effect, cool effect,_ Naruto thought as he ran his fingers over the scrolls. He was in the room full of forbidden jutsu's trying to find one that looked interesting and had a cool effect.

"Maybe I can find one that will impress Sakura-chan!" Naruto thought out loud. The thought made him trip over a book that lay innocently on the floor, and as he tripped his hand pulled on the scroll it had been hovering over at that moment, and as he pulled it down one of the cases opened up to reveal a room behind it! Naruto was sitting on the floor with a pout, rubbing his head and his eyes landed on the book that he had tripped over, the first part of the title faded so bad he couldn't read it.

"Something jutsu part 1," He read, "Where's part 2?" Naruto finally took notice of the giant gaping doorway behind him and an idea hit him, so he took the book with him and started to walk down the hallway with a grin on his face.

~ _With Tsunade_

Tsunade was relaxing in her chair, sipping her sake when an ANBU appeared in front of her desk.

"What are you interrupting me for?!" She shouted, upset that she wasn't able to drink her sake.

"We have an emergency! An alert came up, the forbidden doorway has been opened!" The ANBU reported. Tsunade dropped her cup of sake at that and rushed out of the room, the ANBU following her.

"Get all operatives out and helping now! We cannot let anyone get in there and take the hidden scroll, or who knows how much chaos would start!" Tsunade ordered.

~ _With Naruto_

He had gone down the hallway and was now in front of a small bookcase and searching for part 2 of the jutsu he had found. With a sigh, he turned around to see a pedestal with the second part of the jutsu on it!

Taking it and putting it with the other one in his bag with the kunai and shuriken in it, he went back into the main room and walked out of it. Closing the door behind him, he the long way out of the building to avoid people asking why he was here. Walking out of the door, he started walking towards the Hokage monument.

~ _With Tsunade_

Tsunade rushed towards the library of forbidden jutsus, a couple ANBU close behind her. She punched down the door and stormed in, and saw that the door was open.

"Go down there, see if anyone is still in there and if the jutsu is still there!" She ordered. The ANBU rushed down the hall, only to come back out a few seconds later.

"Nobody is down there, but the jutsu is missing as well." One of them reported. Tsunade punched the nearest bookcase angrily, scrolls falling off as it broke.

"Damn it!"

~ _With Naruto_

He was on top of the Fourth's head, reading the instructions on them. _This is simpler than it looks!_ Naruto thought, and started the jutsu. Making the required seals, and adding chakra he was about to slam his hand onto the scroll, and shout the words put at the bottom when he sneezed and said the words wrong.

"Hel-achoo! Eve!" And his hand landed on the scroll. His eyes widened when he realized that he'd messed up the words, a part that the scroll had specified was _really_ important. Oops.

He waited, anxious for what would happen, but nothing happened. What? He tried lifting his hand off the scroll but found he couldn't. Trying to gently peel his hand off, he instead ripped it in thirds, his hand on the middle piece. A bright light started to shine from the ripped scroll. Naruto's eyes widened and he covered he eyes.

~ _With Tsunade_

A bright light started to shine from the Hokage monument and started to envelope the village, making everyone in the village become confused and cover their eyes.

~ _With Sasuke_

Sasuke was outside training when he noticed something in the far off distance, a bright light that seemed to be coming towards him very fast. Getting in a defensive position, he got ready for it to come to him, only for him to be forced to cover his eyes because of the brightness. A weird feeling overcame his body, before a harsh heat burned inside him. The pain the started to burn inside him was too much and he passed out.

… Where was he? It was black outside when he opened his eyes, and instead of blinding light, he only saw darkness. His senses finally caught up with the fact that he was awake and suddenly there was a sharp pain in his mouth and he reached up to feel what was wrong when he cut his hand. What?

The darkness was fading away to reveal him on a path surrounded by trees that looked vaguely familiar. Starting to walk he noticed that he was hungry, like he hadn't eaten in a couple days, and his clothes were different. Instead of his normal clothes, he was wearing black pants, a long sleeved silk shirt and a cloak that was black on the outside and red on the inside, and black boots with buckles going up the side that went halfway up his calf. _What is up with these clothes? They look horrid._ The only good thing about them was his clan symbol being on the side.

His attention was brought away from his clothes when he noticed where he was, in front of Konoha's main gate. Brushing off his shock, he walked inside and noticed there was nobody there to greet him. As he walked through the streets, nobody taking a second glance at him, Sasuke's subconscious nagged at him to get rid of his hunger as soon as possible, so as soon as he walked past a cart with apples on it he grabbed one and bit into it. Eyes widening, he walked into the nearest alleyway and spat it out on the ground, it tasted like dirt! Looking around he noticed a jug of water nearby and took a huge swig of it only to spit that out at well! What was going on with him?!

Glancing towards the street, he noticed something was, _off_ with everyone that walked past him. When he looked closer he noticed they had unnatural skin tones compared to what it should be, and fangs or weird animal ears, eyes, and some of their body parts weren't even human! He saw Kiba and Shikamaru walk by, but they weren't human either! Kiba's hair was longer, shaggier, and his nose and mouth seemed to be slightly protruding more like a muzzle, his hair lining the side of his face and his ears were dog ears. His fingers were clawed and arms hairier, and he walked barefoot, toes clawed like his fingers.

Shikamaru had antlers coming from his head, deer ears instead of regular ears, his eyes were like a deer's, and he had deer hoofed legs and deer fur lightly growing on his arms. But what really got him was what they talking about.

"Did you hear about what happened with Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he got put into the isolation cell again right? Tch, so troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"I feel bad for him, he can't really contain the beast in him can he?"

"Well to be honest, I don't think many people could, I'm surprised he's held out this long."

As they walked off, Sasuke stood there shocked. Isolation room? Contain the beast? He couldn't think of it any longer as his hunger slammed into his stomach, reminding him that it was there. Suddenly a drunk guy stumbled into the alleyway he was in with a bottle in his hand, looking the most human he'd seen yet.

The guy saw him there and seemingly got angry that Sasuke was standing there looking at him. He smashed the bottom of the bottle open and charged at Sasuke, but before he get close enough, instinct took over and the next thing he knew he was hold the drunk guy and was sucking his neck. _Correction_ , he was sucking blood out of his neck with fangs that were in his mouth. The taste of the blood was so nice, and he was just _so_ hungry that he couldn't stop himself and drained the guy of his blood completely. After he was done, he started to feel a bit buzzed, and walked out of the alleyway leaving the body there, and started walking towards the Hokage's office. Everyone else was a monster, so of course he had to be one too, but seriously, a vampire? Sasuke was almost by the door when his hunger hit him _again_. Damn, it was like he'd only ate a small sandwich after not eating for days. He felt his sharingan turn on and he noticed an ANBU walking out of the building, and grabbed him before grabbing him and starting to drink his blood.

"Oh, and remember to bring back a full pack!" A voice shouted. Tsunade walked out the door, talking to the ANBU Sasuke was currently draining. They both stood there for a second before Tsunade rushed towards him, and before he time to react, she punched him really hard in the face and he became unconscious.

While he was unconscious he heard snippets of a conversation.

"Vampire?" … "Alive" … "Uchiha clan" … "With Naruto" … "Eaten" … "His problem" … "Four tails" … "Kill"…

When he woke up, he stretched and looked down at his appearance and noticed that he didn't have his clothes that he originally woke up in, and was instead in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He realized he was in a large room with padded walls that had deep scratches in the walls, and a guy in the corner of the room. Naruto. Well, Naruto after he had been in four tails mode, but it looked like he was nearly done healing, and in the same clothes as him. Sasuke stood up slowly, and took a step forward but the floor creaked where he stepped. Naruto let out a low groan of pain and shifted, showing that he had nine fluffy tails coming out of his lower backside **(like Kaneki's kagune if you get that reference)** and he had the nine tail's ears where his normal ones should have been.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal they were slitted but still a deep blue colour.

"What's going on?" He muttered in annoyance, sat up, and rubbed his head with his clawed hand, his ear twitched before he let out a loud yawn and slowly looked around before his eyes landed on Sasuke. Naruto blinked a couple of times, the fact that Sasuke being in the isolation chamber with him not quite setting in. When it finally set in that he was actually in the room with him, Naruto's eyes widened and before Sasuke could prepare for it, Naruto had knocked him down onto his back hugging him and was laying on him with his arms around his neck.

"Teme! You're alive!" Naruto shouted and buried his head into Sasuke's shirt.

"Dobe, what's going on? Everyone isn't human, I'm a vampire of all things, and everything is so messed up!" Sasuke exclaimed. At his words Naruto sat back onto Sasuke's lap and frowned.

"You don't know what's going on either? Or why everyone has weird animal parts?" Naruto asked sadly. Sasuke shook his head and sighed laying his head on the floor a few seconds before frowning.

"Hey dobe, can you get off my lap?" He asked. Naruto looked at him then looked down before looking back at his face with a huge grin and replied "Nope!" as his tails swished behind him and his ear twitched cutely before swinging to face downwards sadly.

"You will probably be angry at me for this, but I think I'm the one that caused this." Naruto said sadly, shoulder's drooping.

"How could you cause this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and looked to the side of the room before answering.

"I took scrolls from the library with forbidden jutsus in it and tried one out." After saying this Naruto leaned forward to lay his torso on Sasuke's chest, burying his face into his chest and his tails tickling the bottom of Sasuke's feet.

Torn between scolding him and petting the soft ears that brushed up against his chin, Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't you just release it? It isn't like it's one of those irreversible ones right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto perked up at this and looked up into Sasuke's eyes with big blue eyes and as if suddenly remembering that detail, grinned and sat back into Sasuke's lap again. Moving his hands into the required form, he focused and shouted "Release!" But nothing happened. Sasuke rolled his eyes, typical Naruto.

"Did you use chakra?" He asked, making Naruto frown.

"Of course I did teme!" He shouted. Moving his hands into the required form again, he closed his eyes and put more chakra into it, shouting "Release". Opening one eye to see Sasuke scowling at him he blushed.

"Maybe we need to rip something! That was what caused it to work last time." Suddenly he giggled. "Maybe we can rip your shirt in half teme!" He started laughing before yelping when Sasuke pushed him onto his back and sat in his lap instead, and leaned down so his mouth would reach his ear. "Or maybe we can rip your shirt in half dobe" He whispered into his ear, making Naruto go red and silent. Sasuke stayed like that before feeling a pair of hands reach up and grab the collar of his shirt.

"I swear if you actually rip my shirt-" He was cut off by Naruto leaning up and kissing him. He forgot how to breathe for a second, and started to kiss back before he felt the hands rip his shirt in two. A bright light enveloped him as Naruto pulled him back down and threaded his hands through his hair. As everything started to turn to white, he kissed back.

This time he didn't pass out, probably because Naruto was there with him. His eyes were closed and he gripped onto Naruto to keep him from disappearing. They were making out as the light faded away to reveal that they were in the Hokage's office, Naruto sitting on Tsunade's desk while they kept making out with his hand in his hair and Sasuke's hand creeping up his shirt. Suddenly the door slammed open as Tsunade was there, incredibly angry and holding the scrolls Naruto had stolen in her hand. They both went red under her intense stare as she started to understand what was going on.

A look of realization went across her face as she screamed.

"Naruto!"

 **Done! That was fun to write on a Halloween evening while having my cat sleep next to my legs, booty twitching in his sleep. So Naruto was able to activate the jutsu by ripping something, which was the scroll, and deactivate it by ripping Sasuke's shirt after releasing it, and he went into four tails mode accidentally because the place was out of order, and put into solitary confinement right as Sasuke entered the village and someone probably healed him or something while he was knocked out after doing that while Sasuke went under because Tsunade knocked him out. Sorry if there are any plot gaps, I did this in a day with no planning or anything but I think it turned out pretty good. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed, bye!**


End file.
